Wayne State University (WSU) has been a participating institution in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) for over 15 years. Membership within our institution continues to grow, thereby enhancing our clinical and laboratory research efforts for the group. WSU's overall objective is to strive towards significant advances in the treatment of cancer patients by designing, conducting, and participating in SWOG clinical trials. We believe a cooperative group approach will allow for the necessary patient population needed to answer the various questions regarding the treatment and control of cancer. We, as a multimodality institution, believe that collaborative efforts from the various disciplines (i.e., Hematology-Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Surgery, Pathology, GYN-ONC and Experimental Therapeutics) allows us to further enhance our abilities to develop new and innovative studies. Through CCOP, our community physicians are allowed access to clinical trials which are confined to an institutional setting. Dr. Laurence Baker continues to provide administrative assistance to SWOG as the Associate Chairman of the Group. He encourages faculty members to actively participate in the various disease committees. To date, 24 WSU members are currently serving on 60 committees. There are 12 SWOG studies in which a WSU member was listed as the primary coordinator; as co-coordinators, there are 20. Our patient registration increased from 131 in 1985 to 156 in 1986. Our recent successes in recruiting Drs. M. Valdivieso, L. Heilbrun, L. Sensenbrenner, D. Weaver, and G. Deppe into our SWOG program promises even greater scientific and patient accrual participation.